Taste of Totsuki
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: A little Soma X Harem story that takes place after the defeat of Central. Soma x Harem. LEMONS obviously. Characters are OOC
1. The Very Fine, Wine Girl

Chapter 1 The Very Fine Wine girl

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma. Any characters and references that I use belong to its creators.

Welcome to the first chapter of my brand new story, 'A taste of Totsuki.' As its name suggests it's going to be lemon centric featuring girls of my choosing and my choosing only so let's get that out of the way. The characters will obviously be OOC in some regards and if you don't like that too bad.

(Polar Star Dormitory)

"Come on everybody let's celebrate. To a new Totsuki Academy and a new Elite Ten" Soma Yukihira said happily as he raised a glass of juice in celebration. Yukihira was a young man with spiky red hair and short bangs and yellow eyes he was current dressed in a red hanten with a white shirt underneath and tracksuit pants. Earlier in the day Yukihira and Erina beat the former First and Second Seat to end the reign of Erina's father and his special group Central that had forcibly taken over Totsuki and was attempting to change the gourmet world to suit their own desires. Now he was the new First Seat and Erina was named Headmaster and a moment ago she revealed the new Elite Ten that would help her run the school. It was a time for celebration before the new reality of Totsuki set in. Joining him were the rest of the members of the rebellion which consisted of the members of the Polar Star Dormitory, and a group of friends he had made during his time at Totsuki.

"Yeah" everybody yelled out as the party really got started.

(Scene Skip)

As the party continued, Soma noticed that the head of their dorm Satoshi Isshiki went missing. Isshiki was a very eccentric guy with medium-length brown hair and an ahoge. His cyan blue eyes were usually only open halfway but nobody really cared about that. His crazy habit of wearing a naked apron around the dorm was hard to miss but he hadn't been around for the past fifteen minutes which was strange even for him. "Hey Soma have you seen Isshiki recently" a fellow dorm resident named Ryoko Sakaki asked nervously. She was a beautiful young woman with fuchsia hair that was just below her chin, split bangs that framed her face and orange eyes. She was currently dressed in a short-sleeved purple top that was straining against her massive bust and a black knee-length pleaded skirt.

"No and I was actually going to look for him. Care to join me Ryoko" Soma said calmly as the pair walked up to their senior's room figuring that even he had to put on regular clothes once in a while and that's where he as. As they made their way onto the floor and towards his room, Soma's great hearing picked up noises that he knew very well and realized what his senior was doing. "Hey Ryoko I think we should go back and wait for him." Soma insisted as he turned around immediately. He didn't want to interrupt what was going on.

"What's wrong Soma. That came out of nowhere" Sakaki asked nervously since that wasn't like him at all.

"Isshiki's busy right now and we shouldn't interrupt him." Soma insisted. He may have seemed aloof but he did that to keep his guard down. As a result he was aware of things that his dorm mates would rather have been kept hidden. One of those was that Ryoko had a crush on the leader of the Polar Star Dorm and he knew that letting her continue or she'd get her heart broken.

Ryoko wasn't convinced and kept moving until she finally heard what Soma did a moment ago. "Satoshi keep going you bastard." A female voice moaned happily from the inside of his room

"No problem Nene and I'm sorry to put you through all of that." Isshiki replied happily.

"No" Ryoko gasped realizing that Isshiki was having sex with his childhood friend and former enemy Nene Kinokuni. Clearly the two had resolved their differences and for Ryoko that meant that her crush was stomped in a flash.

"Let's go Ryoko" Soma said solemnly embracing her and knowing that she needed a friend right now.

"Okay" Ryoko replied and the two slowly made their way back to the party.

(Scene Skip)

When they returned to the party, Soma returned to relaxing on his own and watching everybody enjoy themselves. Ryoko went back to hang out with her friend Yuki Yoshino an orange haired girl with a bubbly personality. "Are you okay Soma" Takumi Aldini asked nervously. Takumi was a young man with messy blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in some casual clothes. Takumi considered himself Soma's rival and Soma simply went along with it because it was easier for him.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about stuff." Soma said calmly looking at the various girls in the Polar Star Dorm. While nobody who knew him would expect as much, he actually had a very healthy libido. He managed to deal with it using some porn mags he got from his dorm mate Daigo in exchange for his silence. The night before the Autumn elections, he discovered that Daigo and Shoji were in a three way relationship with Ryoko's best friend Yuki and they were secretly having sex when nobody was paying attention. It actually opened his eyes to the various beauties that he was around including Ikumi Mito a former enemy turned ally with tan skin and massive breasts that she showed off in various bras and booty shorts. He would never tell anybody this, but he actually got distracted looking at his opponent the next day because Alice Nakiri was a beauty in her own right. The second Nakiri was tall with red eyes that were exotic beyond belief and her silver hair was brilliant. If it weren't for her attitude she'd easily be one of the more popular girls in the school. Then of course there was the new headmaster Erina Nakiri. Erina's honey blonde hair and purple-pinkish eyes were something special and her bust rivaled the likes of Ikumi Alice and Ryoko though he had no clue was the biggest. The only problem Soma had with the girl was her attitude since he was well aware that she lied about liking his food when they first met and that if not for her grandfather interfering, he wouldn't have gotten into Totsuki. If nothing else, he was determined to make her honestly say she liked his food. Then Soma turned towards Erina's aide Hisako Arata. She was medium height with short pink hair with chin length bangs. Her bust was nothing to sneeze at either. Then there was Megumi Tadokoro, a bluenette who he befriended when the year began. While she wasn't on the level of the other girls she was no slouch and Soma knew that she liked him.

"Whatever" Takumi replied before going back to his brother Isami, a chubby young man with black hair. Soma was always strange and Takumi just accepted it as did the other members of the dorm.

"So what will you do now Ryoko?" Soma wondered as his eyes were drawn back to the smiling girl who just had her heart broken.

(Scene Skip)

As Soma sat in his room around 10 PM, he wondered how Ryoko was doing right now knowing that her crush was officially off the market. A part of him wanted to go see her himself but he figured she would be fine. All of the sudden somebody knocked at his door. "Who is it" Soma asked calmly.

"It's Ryoko c-c-can I come in" the aforementioned girl stammered slightly.

"S-Sure" Soma replied not expecting this at all and a bit curious why she was stammering. As the door opened Ryoko walked in but unlike earlier in the day she was a little tipsy which was strange since the drinks served at the party were non-alcoholic. 'She must've got some of her personal stash.' Soma thought to himself as Ryoko stumbled in.

"Did you know that Yuki is sleeping with Daigo and Shoji?" Ryoko slurred clearly upset by the news.

Soma's eyes widened since that meant the three had celebrated afterwards and was caught by Ryoko who no doubt wanted to talk to Yuki about her broken heart. "Y-yeah" Soma frowned. He had to be delicate or this could end badly.

"First I lose Isshiki, now Yuki even has somebody. What about me" Ryoko whined clearly drunk. Soma was helpless because he couldn't take advantage of her like this. So Soma did the only thing he could do. Get up and wrap his arms around Ryoko and speak to her softly.

"Ryoko listen to me. Right now you're just upset and the alcohol isn't going to help. Get some rest and calm down" Soma said calmly.

"Okay" Ryoko replied allowing Soma to tuck her into his bed.

"Now I need to get some sleep." Soma frowned as he went into his closet and grabbed the sleeping bag he brought with him in case he had to camp out again. This was a tough day and he knew it was only gonna get tougher once Ryoko woke up.

(Scene Skip)

While Soma slept like a log, Ryoko woke up from her drunken stupor unaware of her location. "Ughh my head" Sakaki groaned. The last thing she remembered was going over to Yuki's room and seeing her with Daigo and Shoji before running back to her room to drink some of her rice wine to get her mind off of everything that happened. Looking around she could see that she was in a bed but not hers.

"Take that Nakiri" a voice muttered which caught her off guard. Quickly trying to find the source of the voice, she realized where she was and gasped.

'What am I doing in Soma's room?' Ryoko thought to herself before her head throbbed slightly making her realize what happened. After seeing Yuki with Daigo and Shoji, she must have overdone it on the wine and gone over to Soma's to vent since he was the easiest person to talk to. Since he was sleeping in a sleeping bag, he must've let her sleep on his bed and clearly not take advantage of her. "Thank you Soma" Ryoko muttered with a smile on her face. It was then that Ryoko decided that she would reward Soma for his chivalry the next day, but for now she simply bent down to kiss him on the cheek leaving the room in order to rest.

(Scene Skip)

For Soma Yukihira his first day as the First seat was exhausting. The amount of paperwork was stunning and with multiple shokugeki's against his new elite ten teammates he was exhausted. As he made his way up to his room, his thoughts turned to his roommate from the night before. When he woke up Ryoko was gone and he was lucky that he was dreaming about beating Erina on that occasion since he had more than one dirty dream about his busty roommate since his recent discovery of women. Luckily for him, he had an hour before dinner so he could relax for a bit, but when he went to open the door he noticed that it was open and he had an incredible sight waiting for him.

"How was your day Mr. First Seat." Ryoko teased relaxing on his bed in a red tank top that exposed her incredible breasts and lack of a bra along with a black skirt.

Soma quickly closed the door and walked inside since this was definitely not what he expected, "I'm doing fine, but how did you get into my room?" Soma questioned. He was positive that he locked his door but here she was. Not that he could complain much since she looked awesome.

"I wanted to thank you but I didn't know if you got back yet. Then I noticed your door was open and decided to surprise you" Ryoko smiled.

Soma frowned since something was clearly off but he wasn't about to complain, "Well I'm definitely surprised, but what brings you here." Soma wondered innocently. He had a fairly good idea of what she wanted to do but he wasn't going to assume anything.

Ryoko blushed slightly since she was about to do something really embarrassing for her? "I wanted to thank you for what you did last night." Ryoko said bashfully.

"It was nothing" Soma smiled innocently.

Ryoko couldn't help but smile since stuff like this was why people liked Soma so much, "But it was something. When I found out about Isshiki I was hurt and then finding out about Yuki had me really messed up." Ryoko said bashfully as she hopped off the bed and walked to Soma. Unlike the night before she was fully in control and fully confident.

"You were kinda drunk. I just did what any normal guy would do." Soma said bashfully a blush creeping onto his face because of Ryoko's breasts getting closer and closer.

"No Soma. A normal guy would've taken advantage of me." Ryoko smiled mentally apologizing to Megumi since she was going to sleep with her crush.

"Well I guess I'm not normal" Soma smiled.

"No you're not" Ryoko smiled pressing her lips against Soma's for a kiss. She'd apologize to Megumi later but she really wanted Soma right now and clearly he was okay with it.

**LEMON START:**

The pair kissed softly and gently each probing the other's mouth waiting for access. Ryoko ultimately gave in and Soma and her clashed tongues for a few seconds before she had to pull away to get some air. "That kiss was amazing Soma." Ryoko smiled.

"You're not bad yourself Ryoko but I doubt you want to stop with just that" Soma smiled pulling away.

Ryoko smiled happily since Soma was clearly okay with continuing. Ryoko grabbed Soma and pushed him onto the bed before pulling her tank top up and revealing her bare breasts. "I figured we could have a cooking lesson if you know what I mean." Ryoko teased hunching down in front of him.

"Well I have some high quality sausage if you want." Soma smiled, standing up since it would make the next step easier. Soma took the moment to take off his black coat and Yukihira shirt off tossing them to the side revealing his bare chest since he'd have to get naked sooner or later.

"Let's see" Ryoko smiled pulling his pants down to reveal his boxers. Her eyes widened at his boxers and the bulge waiting for her. Quickly sliding the boxers down, his 9 inch member was at last revealed and it was rock hard no doubt thanks to her.

"Told you it was high class and it takes an elite cook to handle this type of ingredient." Soma taunted.

Ryoko twitched since Soma was taking the cooking metaphor a bit further then she expected, "I have some good ingredients myself Soma" Ryoko smirked wrapping her massive breasts around Soma's prick.

"I see" Soma moaned as Ryoko slid her breasts up and down his shaft. Soma had quite a few dreams involving Ryoko and her massive breasts and they typically began just like this encounter.

Ryoko was stunned by the heat cumming off of Soma's prick and admittedly she was getting a little wet herself as she slid against his member. 'You can do this Ryoko.' Sakaki thought to herself as she started adding her tongue to the mix darting her tongue as his member revealed itself.

Soma wanted to do something but he wanted to give her the confidence she needed to continue and he knew that before long he could make his move, "Not bad Ryoko not bad at all." Soma grunted trying to make it clear that he was in charge.

"I told you I could handle it" Sakaki scoffed as she continued her motions.

Soma was quickly reaching his limit but he remembered that Ryoko was still wearing her skirt and decided that it was time to get rid of it. "Yes you did but I think it's time we get to the next step of the dish." Soma smiled before getting onto the bed so they could finish getting each other off before the main event.

At first Ryoko was curious but then she realized that she still had her skirt on and knew what Soma was after. Sakaki smiled before slipping her skirt off to reveal a pink pair of panties that soon found their way to the floor as well. Soma smiled like a loon as Ryoko crawled onto the bed and placed her pink pussy above Soma's lips. "Well then you should help me prepare my part of the dish Soma." Ryoko teased enjoying the odd cooking metaphor that they had come up with.

"Leave the mixing to me Ryoko" Soma smiled sliding two fingers from his right hand into her pussy.

"That's good don't move to quickly now" Ryoko moaned enjoying how good it felt for somebody else to stimulate her like that.

"Don't forget about my sausage Ryoko. It still needs a little more prep." Soma teased.

Soma couldn't see it but Ryoko smiled at Soma comparing what they were doing to food in order to calm her down, "Of course Soma" Ryoko replied and she stuffed her mouth with his large member while Soma switched to her tongue. Five minutes of moans and groans later and the pair was about to reach their limit.

"Ryoko I'm going to cum" Soma grunted out.

"Me too Soma." Ryoko replied happily. She was enjoying every minute of Soma's work and she knew the orgasm to come was going to be special.

"Alright" Soma replied and a minute later the orgasm they were both waiting for had arrived.

"I'm cumming Soma" Ryoko cried out and her release trigged his causing her to shoot his load into her waiting mouth. Soma quickly lapped up her juices while Ryoko managed to get most of Soma's cum a little staying on her face.

"That was awesome." Soma smiled but the best was yet to come and he knew it.

"Yeah but it's time to mix our ingredients together." Ryoko replied taking a spot onto the bed next to Soma her legs spread for Soma to get easy access. A moment later Soma and Ryoko were ready to go.

"Here we go Ryoko" Soma smiled lining up his quickly recovered member with her pussy with his hands on her hips.

"Remember Soma you have to be gentle or you'll damage the dishes." Ryoko said nervously. Many times she imagined this moment would be with Isshiki before he left. Now her thoughts were with Soma and their bizarre cooking metaphor. It was certainly a unique first time.

"I will" Soma replied sliding into Ryoko slowly gently feeling her hymen and pushing through it.

"So good" Ryoko grunted as the blood dripped from her entrance signifying the loss of her virginity.

"I guess that was too hard. Maybe I should relax a bit" Soma smiled knowing that this was difficult.

"Okay" Ryoko smiled. After about a minute she nodded her approval and Soma began moving inside her slowly and carefully.

"Damn you're tight Ryoko" Soma groaned moving only as quickly as Ryoko's body allowed her too.

"You're just big Soma. Your sausage is incredible." Ryoko moaned happily.

"Then let's make the mixing a little easier" Soma smiled taking his hands off her hips in order to fondle her breasts.

"Yes. Mix more" Ryoko cried out happily. Soma was hitting all the right spots with his member and the way he was relating it to food let her relax.

Soma smiled since he felt Ryoko's body loosening so he could up the speed, "Alright time for the high speed mix" Soma smiled increasing his speed while continuing to fondle Ryoko's breast.

"YES!" Ryoko cried out clearly appreciating the new speed. Five minutes passed with Soma hammering her pussy and finally the pair had reached their limit.

"Ryoko we're almost done" Soma said happily ready to paint the walls of her pussy with his seed.

"Yes I know, all I need is the sauce." Ryoko said happily as Soma slowed down slightly so he could control the orgasm on the way.

"Alright Ryoko here comes the sauce" Soma yelled happily knowing what was coming.

"Yes!." Ryoko yelled out happily as Soma painted her insides with his seed and her responding in kind with her own orgasm.

As the two teens basked in their orgasm Soma was able to think clearly and figured out what was going on and why his door was open, "Up for another round Ryoko and this time no metaphors" Soma smiled since this was clearly planned by somebody else.

"Yeah" Ryoko smiled and the two resumed their fun**. **

**LEMON END**

Ultimately Soma sent three rounds into Ryoko's pussy before she collapsed from exhaustion. Once she was sure she was asleep. Soma went over to see the person behind the current situation, one Satoshi Isshiki.

(Scene Skip)

"I take it Ryoko is currently in your bed relaxing." Isshiki smiled as the pair sat in Isshiki's room.

"Yep and I think she's over her crush on you." Soma smiled. Isshiki was the one who opened his door this afternoon and no doubt made sure that the rest of the dorm wouldn't hear their lovemaking.

Isshiki was embarrassed since he did set things up to send Ryoko towards him but hoped Soma wouldn't look into it, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know honestly. Ryoko's awesome and having sex with her was fun but considering the others and the fact that this was a clear rebound moment, I can't make much more of it" Soma answered.

"Well you'll figure it out." Isshiki smiled before closing the door. As he walked back to his room he couldn't help but smile. He was finally the number one chef in Totsuki as he promised he'd be. Maybe it was time to be a teenager and enjoy the other part of being in high school. Not that he wasn't off to a pretty good start.

That's it for Chapter 1 guys and it's the start of some fun for this story. First off I want to remind people that I will decide who I do and how I do it. If you're going to request people for me to do, DON'T because it will only serve to annoy me. This is my story and I will write it as I please. The cooking metaphor may be something I use in different varieties so this won't be a quick release but I'll make it work around my other stories.


	2. Soma's Sexual Healing

Chapter 2 Soma's Sexual Healing.

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma. Any characters and references that I use belong to its creators.

Welcome to Chapter 2 everybody and this time it's a surprising choice for girl number 2, Erina's aide Hisako Arato. Get ready for a unique relationship that started on a whim.

(Elite Ten chambers)

The time had come once again for a meeting of the Elite Ten and Yukihira Souma was glad to be among such good friends. With Erina at the head and her assistant Hisako Arato next to her, she looked over the large table with five rows of two seats where the Elite Ten sat with various expressions. Soma Yukihira was the first seat sitting down with his usual nonchalance. Across from him was Satoshi Isshiki who currently held the second seat with pride and wore a business suit for once. Next to Soma was the current Third Seat Terunori, Kuga wearing his uniform with pride. Kuga was a young man with spiky hair that was blonde in the front and black in the back. Like Isshiki he was one of the people who went against Central and got the seat as a reward for his efforts. He was the President of the Chinese Cuisine Research Society and he was talented to say the least having proven quite the challenge for Soma when they first met. Across from him was Akira Hayama, a young man with tan skin and silver hair in a ponytail. He typically wore a short blue sleeved shirt buttoned down the middle and blue pants. Due to Azami's manipulations was given a spot in the Elite Ten briefly but lost it when Soma beat him. Erina understood that he did it for Jun Shiomi the person who basically helped raise him and she gave him a second chance and this seat. Next to Terunori was fifth Seed Ryo Kurokiba who was the aide to Erina's cousin Alice. He had black hair that was sort of spiky but his aloof attitude would surprise anybody. When he cooked, his persona he became a dynamo that ended up making it to the finals in the Autumn election alongside Soma and Akira in one of the more unique Autumn Elections in recent memory. Across from him was his 'master' Alice Nakiri the current sixth seat relaxing as always wearing a yellow blazer with unbuttoned white shirt and checkered skirt with white socks and brown shoes. The seventh seed was Takumi Aldini as nonchalant as always wearing the male Totsuki uniform a white shirt with blue blazer and tie with brown slacks and dress shoes. Across from him was one of the more surprising picks for the Elite Ten in Etsuya Eizan. A young man with long swept back dirty-blonde hair who was a yankee in every aspect of the way wearing a plain white dress shirt and long pants. Etsuya was a brilliant chef but during Central's reign he was one of the people who symbolized their rule with his antics. Unfortunately, Erina was forced to add him because he was incredibly influential despite his personality and she needed that in the new regime. The ninth seat was Nene Kinokuni, a young woman with pink eyes and large circular glasses and shoulder length green hair with bangs that frame her face. Like Etsuya she worked for Central but she relented because of the fact she only did it because she wanted to face Isshiki. Nene was wearing the normal female uniform in a blue long sleeved jacket white shirt and tie with the short sleeved skirt white socks and brown shoes. Finally there was the Tenth seat Tadokoro Megumi wearing the blue blazer of the Totsuki uniform with her cheerful smile. Erina looked over the group with a white long sleeved button-down shirt and black skirt with glasses and her hair braided and Arato next to her wearing the Totsuki uniform with pride. "Okay everyone it's time to begin" Erina smiled as she looked over the new Elite Ten.

(Scene Skip)

Once the meeting was over the new Elite Ten went their separate ways, mainly going to look over their clubs or in the case of those without clubs relaxing at their homes. "Soma, aren't you headed back to the dorms?" Megumi asked nervously since Soma was without a club.

"Yeah but I forgot something in the room." Soma smiled as he walked back to the conference room with a smile on his face.

"Okay" Megumi said innocently before going over to the dorms herself. She could visit the Local Cuisine Research Club but she was taking a break today.

As Soma walked back to the conference hall he was smiling like a loon since he didn't forget a thing. Opening the door, he was met by the smiling face of Hisako Arato a girl who nobody would've expected him to have a relationship with. "I'm surprised you got Erina to let you stay by yourself Hisako" Soma smirked as he wrapped his arms around the young woman and planted a kiss on her lips. After a quick clash of tongues Hisako pulled away.

"I'm surprised that you're not trying to seduce Megumi or Miss Alice right now Soma; especially since you have me and I'm helping you with Miss Erina" Hisako pouted. What many amongst the Elite Ten did not know was that Hisako and Soma were in a very unique relationship that had just recently become physical and that Hisako was helping him to seduce Erina.

Soma was considering doing just that soon enough but he wouldn't tell Hisako. Instead he chose a different approach "I didn't take you for the jealous type Hisako. I thought our flings were just that, flings" Soma smiled as he kissed her back. His relationship with Erina's aide was certainly a comical one and even he had to admit that the way it started was shocking.

_Flashback_

After being dropped off by the proctor after the first stage of the Staigiare, Soma was standing with Hisako waiting to decide what to do next. "So are you going back to Erina's place Hisako?" Soma asked innocently wondering what the young woman would do. It was then that Soma saw the depressed look on the face of the young aide. It was vastly different from the confident demeanor she showed the other day and it troubled him.

"I can't" Hisako said among a cloud of depression.

"Why not?" Soma said nonchalantly. It didn't seem difficult at all.

"Because I'm not worthy to stand by Miss Erina's side." Hisako replied a proverbial cloud still hovering over her. After her defeat to Akira, Hisako didn't know what to do and the Staigiare hadn't helped at all. She wouldn't have passed without Soma's help and it furthered her belief that she wasn't worthy of standing by Erina. The God's Tongue needed somebody peerless and that simply wasn't her.

He could've dismissed her as being silly but he was curious why she felt that way, "Now what makes you think something silly like that?" Soma replied having a fairly good idea of the problem.

"Miss Erina is" Arato started to say but was interrupted by Soma who finally had his answer.

"A normal girl like everyone else Hisako. She may give off this aura of invincibility, but she's a regular girl who likes shojo manga. She just doesn't like to show it because she knows that she isn't normal." Soma replied. Hisako was so clouded by Erina's aura that she forgot that Erina was a normal person. Hell, Soma was convinced that Erina was so caught up in everything that she forgot what it was like as well.

Hisako looked up nervously since she still didn't have any answers and Soma clearly did, "How can I help her then." Arato said nervously her cloud slowly fading. She would do everything she could.

Soma was glad that he saw the cloud fading and decided to do his own part "You can start by giving her these" Soma smiled as he reached into his backpack and produced a small bag filled with, ironically enough shojo manga which he promptly gave to Arato. This was the series that Erina liked and luckily for him Yuki had the copes that he needed. Unfortunately he was never able to give them to Erina since she hated his guts.

"This is" Arato gasped well aware of what she was holding.

"I owed them to Erina for her help in my taste testing but I never had a chance to give them to her. Why don't you do it for me?" Soma suggested.

Arato smiled because this was a way for her to return to her master's side without feeling nervous. It was exactly what she needed, "Thank you So-" Hisako started to say before she paused because Soma's lips were against her right cheek.

Soma smiled pulling back from the kiss and staring right into the eyes of the stunned young woman, "And this is for you to get the confidence you need. You're an amazing girl Hisako and Erina is lucky to have you." Soma smiled as he walked away with a wave. He had no clue as he walked away that the girl watching from behind was holding the cheek that he kissed and blushing.

_Flashback End_

"What are you thinking about Soma?" Hisako wondered noticing Soma's amused expression.

"I'm just remembering the first time I kissed you Hisako. Who would've guessed where things would go from here" Soma smirked causing the young woman to blush at the memory as well.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you kissed to imitate those shojo manga that Miss Erina loves so much." Hisako chuckled.

"Yes I did and then you decided to imitate something you saw from manga yourself. Though you didn't chose shojo manga" Soma teased as he thought back to the first time he properly hooked up with Erina's aide.

_Flashback_

It was the day that Erina ran away from her father Nakamura or as he was now known Azami Nakiri and Alice ultimately decided that the best move for Erina was to run away. Right now Erina was in the Polar Star Dorm tasting food from most of the residents of the dorm. Meanwhile Soma was doing a tasting of his own. The dish he was sampling, Erina's aide Hisako.

**LEMON START:**

Soma and Hisako were on the bed caught up in a heavy makeout session with Soma relaxing in his Yukihira shirt and sweatpants and Hisako in some blue stripped pajamas. The intense clash of tongues was surprising, given that it was only a little while ago that she was flustered by a simple kiss. After a minute and a half Soma pulled away so he could find out the source of her new confidence "Looks like you have way more confidence than before." Soma smiled.

"I may have found some manga of my own to motivate me." Hisako blushed. She tried reading the shojo manga that Erina liked so much, but she found them to be boring and tedious so she went to one of the older servants and discovered the wonder that was porn. Unlike the sappy shojo manga porn was more intense and that served her much better.

"I see" Soma smiled realizing she learned the truth from porn magazines.

"Would you like to know some of the other things they taught me Soma" Hisako said cheekily.

"Oh yeah" Soma smiled getting into a seated position. He looked on with joy as Hisako got off the bed and pulled off her shirt revealing a yellow half-bra and a very healthy pair of breasts. Soon the bra was off and Hisako's bare breasts were revealed the pink nipples already hard from the earlier make out session. She was larger than he thought, though that may have been because he never paid attention to her.

"Now let me use these breasts to please you" Hisako said in a sultry voice that caught Soma off guard.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun." Soma smiled as he slid to the side right of his bed.

"Yes it will" Hisako replied as she walked over to Soma before sliding his sweatpants and boxers down revealing his 9 inch member. "It seems you have reason to be confident with this monster." Arato said happily admiring that Soma was just as large as she hoped.

"We should probably get going soon. Remember we did sneak away and those guys will only distract Erina for so long." Soma smiled knowing that Erina would no doubt wonder where she was.

Hisako looked at his smile with a pout and decide to turn the tables, "Yes but if Miss Erina saw us what do you think would happen." Arata teased as she wrapped her breasts around his prick.

"Mhmm, she'd probably flip out." Soma replied though admittedly the thought of that scene was pretty funny.

As Hisako continued a devious idea popped into her head, "Actually Soma it would be the opposite." Hisako teased adding her tongue to the mix since his member was that large.

"Oh"

"For all of Erina-sama's confidence she's surprisingly frail. It's why her father was able to dominate her so easily. I imagine all it would take would be a simple fierce glance and instead of yelling at you. She'd be joining me in pleasing you." Arato teased as her breasts continued to move around Soma's beast of a member. "Now imagine it Soma. You'd have Erina Nakiri the God's tongue at your mercy. That tongue that's tasted so many dishes would be slobbering all over this beast of a cock. Her large breasts would be surrounding this cock and worshipping them like everyone worships her." Hisako teased continuing to pleasure Soma.

"That sounds like fun." Soma replied with a smile his member harder than ever before. If she was doing this to turn him on it was working.

"Good." Hisako smiled stopping her motions with Soma on the brink of climax. The idea of her and Erina with Soma actually turned her on almost as much as it did Soma and she wanted a proper release soon.

"What was that for Hisako, I was so close?" Soma frowned having been denied his release.

He got his answer when Hisako stood up and took off her pajama bottoms to reveal a pair of yellow panties which soon fell to the ground as well. "Because I want you to cum inside me, not on me." Arato smiled getting onto the bed in a classic doggystyle position with her rear facing the door her soaked pussy clear for Soma to see. The fact she was that wet was shocking but Soma wasn't going to say no.

"Okay" Soma smiled getting the hint. A moment later and Soma's shirt was off and he was behind Hisako ready to go.

"Now Yukihira, be gentle since this is my first time." Hisako reminded him. Soma was an intense person and Soma was too used to kissing to be a virgin.

"I know I know." Soma smiled as he grabbed her waist with his hand and lined his member up with Hisako's snatch before sliding it inside her, piercing her hymen with his first thrust.

"Yeahhh!" Hisako cried as Soma plunged deep inside her thanks to the position they were in.

"Yeah and there's a lot more where that came from" Soma smiled as he began moving inside her fairly easily.

"Ahh... so big… so good" Hisako moaned.

"Oh but we're just getting started." Soma smiled as he took his hands off her waist and used them to grope her relatively large breasts.

"Yess!" Hisako cried never expecting Soma to be this good. Admittedly, when she first started discovering porn she masturbated on a few occasions to Soma and even the idea of him taking her and Erina but this was far beyond what she expected.

"Be careful Hisako. You don't want everyone in the dorm hearing you." Soma teased. Isshiki had communication tubes that could do the job but Soma was fairly certain that Isshiki would've seen the two leaving and made sure to close them knowing what would happen.

"Don't…tease me." Hisako cried out in protest though her pussy tightened at the thought.

"Hey Soma you in there" a voice interrupted causing her to panic internally. She recognized the voice as one of the other members of the Polar Star Dorm named Daigo.

"Daigo now's a bad time." Soma interrupted continuing to move inside Hisako but putting his right hand over her mouth so he wouldn't hear her moans.

"Sorry man but everyone's looking for you. We want you to show off your dishes." Daigo replied.

Soma could only smile at the notion stopping his fun for a bit, "Let's just say I'm doing a little cooking of my own right now."

"Soma! Are you crazy!?" Hisako yelled out before realizing that Daigo could hear her.

"Daigo was shocked by Hisako's voice but a smile crept onto his face. "Sorry Soma, I didn't mean to interrupt and I won't tell anybody you're nailing Erina's aide just like you've kept my secret." Daigo said bashfully.

"Just tell everyone I was working on a new recipe and I'll be down in 20." Soma smiled.

"Got it man" Daigo replied leaving the pair alone.

With Daigo gone, Soma and Hisako were alone again and Hisako was not happy, "Why did you tell him you were sleeping with me." Hisako pouted both at the revelation and the fact that Soma stopped to do it.

"Because he won't tell a soul since I have something on him. By the way you were pretty tight when we were talking." Soma smirked.

"Oh shut up and finish me off" Hisako pouted realizing she was played.

"Of course" Soma smiled as he began moving again. The minutes passed by and the sounds of sex permeated the room but like all good things, it was eventually time for their fun to end.

"Soma I'm going to cum." Hisako cried out with joy. This far surpassed anything she had imagined and she was going to introduce Erina to this joy soon enough.

"Alright Hisako, do you want it inside or outside." Soma replied reaching his limit as well.

"Inside. Fill me up" Hisako cried knowing that the creampie was typically the best part of the magazines she read. Luckily for her she knew plenty of medicines that would prevent her from getting pregnant.

"Alright." Soma replied and with a few more thrusts painted Hisako's insides with his cream.

"Yes!" Hisako cried out since the experience was more incredible then she thought.

**LEMON END**

_Flashback End_

"I'm still mad at you for telling, Daigo about what happened." Hisako pouted as the two kissed once more.

"Yeah well it worked out for everyone." Soma smiled as he pulled away. If he wasn't careful, somebody would come looking for them. They eventually freed Erina and although Soma never got a chance to properly hook up with the new headmaster, he knew that Hisako would do everything she could to help him in that regards when the time arrived.

"Well let's get going." Hisako replied knowing that Erina would be waiting for her and get worried.

"Sure" Soma replied as they left the room before kissing once more. It was an odd relationship to be sure and while it started on a whim; it had blossomed during these troubled times.

(Unknown Area)

What Soma and Hisako were unaware of was that somebody was listening in on their conversation, "Well isn't this interesting, who knew that Soma was that type of guy." a female voice said cheekily as she sat in a large chair in a living room that wouldn't look out of place in a large mansion. Soma wasn't the only observant one amongst the Elite Ten of Totsuki and this noticed the looks that Soma and Hisako were passing each other. All it took was a secret bug underneath the table and she had blackmail material that she could use for whatever purpose she wanted and boy did she hit the jackpot this time.

"Miss Alice what would you like for dinner." The bored voice of Ryo Kurokiba groaned towards the figure.

"Just make some fish or something Ryo. I don't really care." Alice Nakiri pouted at her moment being ruined. Recalling their match in the autumn election, she noticed Soma send glances her way that weren't those of a young man curious about another cook, but one of a young man curious about a young woman. Perhaps it was time she spoke with Soma about his feelings and perhaps a way to make her life far more interesting.

That's it for Chapter 2 everybody and once again I hope you liked my second chapter. Alice will get her moment with Soma in due time but there's other things to do first. Stay tuned for more.


	3. Soma and the Meat Master

Chapter 3 Soma and the Meat Master

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma. Any characters and references that I use belong to its creators.

Time for Chapter 3 guys and this time, we have Ikumi Mito the meat master. Hopefully you guys like this one as much as the others.

(Polar Star Dorm)

An exhausted Soma collapsed on his bed at the Polar Star Dorm after another long day and he couldn't help but reflect on the very interesting month he had since he became First Seat of the Elite Ten. He stood on top of Totsuki as he promised he would in his impromptu speech and he got to enjoy two beauties in his fellow dorm mate Ryoko and the headmaster's secretary Hisako with the promise of headmaster Erina herself to come meant that he could follow his passion and act like the horny teenager he was. Unfortunately the honeymoon was over and the reality slowly set in and it was starting to get to him. For one thing, the amount of paperwork was borderline nauseating and he was worried that somebody was watching him in his more private moments. Soma fully believed that Eizan was behind it and he was looking for a means to get his revenge on Soma because of their encounter when he was a member of Central. It was a well-known fact that Eizan only kept his seat because he knew some major distributors, and Erina needed them to help keep Totsuki going in the wake of Central's wrath and the new regime. Just as he was about to go to bed, somebody knocked on his door. "You can come in" Soma said calmly and when the door opened he was met with a pleasant surprise Ryoko Sakaki in some simple long sleeved pajamas.

"Sorry to stop by so late but I wanted to talk to you about something" Ryoko said bashfully. This was the first time she was in his room since they had sex and although they had a few makeout sessions since then, they hadn't had sex again.

Soma didn't mind her visiting at all. In fact he was very much hoping to have some fun with her like before, "I gotcha" Soma smiled as he got up looking at Ryoko with lust in his eyes.

"Wait a minute Soma I'm not here for that" Ryoko said bashfully aware of what Soma was after.

"Hmm then what" Soma wondered though he was admittedly still a little horny.

"I want you to go on a date with Ikumi and Megumi." Ryoko requested catching Soma off guard.

"Hmm why would I do that" Soma replied with a little annoyance. It wasn't that he was against it per say but for Ryoko to request that was strange.

"Because both girls like you Soma and I want you to at least give them a chance." Ryoko replied. She felt guilty about sleeping with him and wanted both girls to at least experience how nice Soma was before the inevitable happened and he was taken off the market by Erina. Soma and Erina clearly liked the other, but Soma wouldn't act on his feelings for Erina as a girl until he got over their initial meeting.

"Sure" Soma smiled since he wasn't against going on a date with either girl.

"Good" Ryoko smiled before turning to leave. Sadly Soma had other ideas grabbing her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his body against hers.

"One more for old time's sake" Soma suggested fairly certain that she would accept.

Ryoko may have felt guilty but the feeling of Soma against her was hard to resist. It was hard to believe that such a gentle guy was such a closest pervert, "Fine" Ryoko smiled. Soma took that as a cue to spin her around and they kissed once again.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Soma made his way towards Don RS after class in order to ask Ikumi on a date. Thanks to Ikumi's leadership, Don RS was one of the most popular clubs in the school not directly associated with an Elite Ten Member. The irony was that nobody was aware of the fact that she almost shut down the club back when she was one of Erina's flunkies and only after losing to Soma did she see the light. As he walked into the room he was glad to see that Ikumi was as fired up as always as was the former leader of the club Kanichi Konishi. He was a relatively tall man with a large black pompadour and a pencil thin mustache. "Yo Nikumi" Soma teased calling Ikumi by the nickname because of her nickname 'Meat Master'.

"S-S-S-Soma what are you doing here" Ikumi said with a stutter. Ikumi's feelings were obvious to everyone and he always loved the fact that he could call her Nikumi without her fiery temper getting involved.

"I came to talk to you but why don't I watch you guys work first" Soma smiled. His new life didn't offer many chances to relax and this would definitely be one of the.

"Cool, the First Seat is going to watch us cook." A young man said with a smile. He was in the middle school branch of Totsuki based on his outfit.

"Maybe he can give us tips" a second year girl wondered. The whole club stirred with everyone wondering what the First Seat would have to say. Of course Ikumi dealt with that.

"That's enough chatter guys. Why don't we just show Mr. First Seat what we can do?" Ikumi said proudly.

"Yeah" the rest of the group roared.

'This should be fun.' Soma thought to himself as he sat back and relaxed as the club worked on their dishes.

(Scene Skip)

Soma couldn't help but smile as the club members slowly left the room. The Don RS had become a group to envy and Ikumi was a main reason why. Her fiery personality was easy to get along with and it didn't hurt that she was smoking hot. "So Soma what's up" Ikumi asked once they were finally alone. While Ikumi was working, he told Kanichi that this was a private conversation so the boisterous leader wouldn't interrupt.

"How would you like to join me for dinner sometime soon? Not something at the Polar Star Dorm but some place outside Totsuki" Soma said with his trademark grin.

Ikumi was almost stunned by the request as her face lit up in a very impressive blush against her tan skin, "W-w-w-w-w-w-what brought this up?" Ikumi stuttered.

"I felt like doing something different and you and I don't hang out much since I'm so busy" Soma said smoothly.

"Sure" Ikumi said calmly though on the inside she was going crazy. She was going to go on a date with her crush and nothing was going to get in the way. Sure he didn't outright say it, but it was a date.

"Cool, I'll tell you the details later." Soma smiled as he left to go make some phone calls. The first call was to a place that he knew would be a unique experience for Ikumi and the second was to the person who would help him ensure the night was one to remember.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Soma stood at the entrance of the Polar Star Dorm a few nights later dressed in a simple blue polo shirt and some brown dress pants with black socks and dress shoes. Tonight was his date with Ikumi at Shino's Tokyo Restaurant and he was definitely looking forward to it. Ikumi was being brought to the Polar Star Dorm by a limo that he was able to secure for the night. Admittedly Erina was reluctant to lend the limo when he asked, but when he suggested that he would use his bike she quickly relented. "She looked kinda jealous." Soma smirked recalling the conversation. At any rate his limo was going to arrive soon and he was sure that Ikumi would look amazing.

The limo arrived ten minutes later and although he was annoyed it took so long, the annoyance faded the moment Ikumi opened the door and walked out, "Sorry I was late, I didn't know what to wear." Ikumi said bashfully. Soma was right and amazing was an understatement. What she ultimately chose was a red strapless dress that barely held her braless breasts inside and flowed all the way to her knees and black high heels.

"Well you picked well. You look incredible" Soma said happily. He was really close to popping a boner because of it actually.

"T-thank you." Ikumi said nervously. She had no clue what to wear and she was worried he wouldn't like her outfit.

"Mr. Yukihira if we're going to make your reservation we need to get going." The driver warned since Soma called ahead to reserve a table.

"Of course." Soma smirked as he got into the car with Ikumi not far behind.

(Scene Skip)

When he arrived at Shino's Tokyo he was pleasantly surprised to find that they were alone in the restaurant. "It's been some time Soma" Abel Blondin smiled as he shook hands with his former co-worker. Abel is a young man with blonde medium-length hair covering his forehead and a small beard. Admittedly the two didn't get along at first because Abel was jealous at how easily Soma got along with Kojiro when he started his Staigiare but by the time it was all said and done, Soma earned his respect.

"Yes it has. I noticed that the boss isn't here." Soma smirked figuring Shinomiya would want to see him personally.

Abel smiled since he knew that Soma would get a kick out of the reason for his boss's absence, "He's on a date with Miss Fuyumi. Apparently he's been trying to impress her ever since their days together at school. She found his stubborn style annoying, but after what happened with Central he calmed down and they went on a date." Abel revealed.

"Good for him" Soma smiled glad that the two were able to get together.

"Umm Soma what about dinner?" Ikumi said bashfully since she was caught up in all of this.

Abel looked bashful since they were caught up in other matters, "Sorry about that miss. We have a lovely French meal prepared for you guys and it even has a special dish Soma made during his time with us."

"I see" Ikumi blushed since Soma seemed to have everything under control. Soma mentioned that he was there for his Staigiare on the way and that they even had a dish named after him. Admittedly Ikumi was still distracted by the fact that the simple guy she once knew, was now such a big shot and wondered why he asked her out.

"Let's go Ikumi." Soma smiled breaking her from her stupor.

"Okay" Ikumi smiled. She could worry about the why's later. Right now, she needed to focus on the here and now.

(Scene Skip)

After the vibrant dinner, Soma and Ikumi went to the limo and the driver made their way back to Ikumi's house just off campus. While Soma had the Polar Star Dorm, Ikumi chose to live off-campus because it was easier for her and it allowed her more privacy. 'Here we go' Ikumi thought to herself as they slowly made their way back. This was the end of her date with Soma and she wasn't going to have another chance to tell Soma how she felt. "Hey Soma" Ikumi said bashfully.

"What's up Ikumi?" Soma said nonchalantly as he relaxed waiting for Ikumi to make her move. He was glad that the people at the restaurant helped him out so much and now it was up to her to make the final move.

Ikumi looked at Soma nervously before seemingly going back into a haze, "Never mind." Ikumi replied. The rest of the ride was pretty silent and after around an hour long ride they returned to Ikumi's apartment complex.

"Here we are Ms Mito." The driver said calmly as they arrived.

"Thank you very much." Ikumi replied as she started to get up just for Soma to grab her hand.

"Hold on let me walk you back to your room." Soma insisted. Ikumi clearly wasn't going to make a move and it was up to Soma to give her one last push.

"O-okay" Ikumi said calmly.

"Mr. Yukihira should I wait for you." the driver asked nervously since the walk to the Polar Star Dorm was an extremely long.

"No need my bike is parked nearby so I'll be fine." Soma replied catching Ikumi off guard. Luckily for Soma, he had Hisako put his bike near Ikumi's apartment so he could leave without too much trouble.

"Of course" the limo driver replied before leaving them here. As the driver pulled away, Ikumi looked at Soma nervously.

"What's going on Soma?" Ikumi said nervously. The limo they used for tonight's date was one of Erina's personal limos and there was no way Soma could just casually ask for it. Add to that the fact that Soma's bike was park nearby and it all seemed like a setup.

"Isn't it obvious Ikumi? Our date isn't over yet." Soma smiled as he gazed hungrily into Ikumi's eyes.

Ikumi blushed even more since it was now very clear what Soma expected from the end of the night and she wasn't keen on turning him down since she wouldn't have another chance, "Okay" Ikumi replied as she grabbed his hand and led him to her apartment.

(Scene Skip)

"This is quite the bedroom." Soma smirked as he stood in Ikumi's room having discarded his shoes at the entrance to her place. Ikumi's bedroom had a nice twin bed with simple sheets a brown dresser and a closet that was closed at the moment but no doubt held the various outfits Ikumi had access to.

"Thank you" Ikumi replied as she turned towards Soma. She was still wearing her dress but like Soma had left her shoes at the entrance of the house. Then again her dress wasn't going to be on for much longer.

"So are you ready Ikumi." Soma smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes" Ikumi replied with a heavy blush. This was her moment and right now she had one goal and one goal only, please Soma Yukihira.

**LEMON START:**

As Ikumi and Soma's lips finally connected, Ikumi was as happy as ever. Finally the man she loved was responding to her feelings. 'Finally, I'm going to have sex with Soma.' Ikumi thought to herself as soma's tongue slid into her mouth and started teasing her own. It was a simple clash of tongues but for Ikumi it was everything she could've asked for and more. It lasted almost a minute before Ikumi was forced to pull back and watch the trail of saliva that once connected their bodies trail away. "Wow" Ikumi smiled never imagining that she'd enjoying kissing that much.

A pleased Soma looked at Ikumi's glazed expression and knew that her faces would only get better as they got further into the night, "We're just getting started Ikumi but I think you're a little overdressed." Soma smiled as he reached for Ikumi's dress and slid it slowly off her body. Soma paused for a moment to appreciate how amazing Ikumi's large breasts were and how her pink nipples emphasized her tan skin more than the typical girl.

"This is so embarrassing" Ikumi said bashfully moving to hide her breasts from Soma's lecherous gaze.

"Considering what you wear most of the time, I'm surprised you're so embarrassed Ikumi." Soma teased as he used the moment to slide the dress completely off revealing a pair of lacy red panties.

"That's" Ikumi started to say but Soma had a point. Ikumi flaunted her breasts as much as anybody in Totsuki could and this was Soma seeing her naked. It wasn't her club members or Konishi but the man she loved.

"Well let me do my part now." Soma smiled pulling off his polo shirt revealing an incredibly toned body. As he reached for his pants, Ikumi gathered her courage at last wanting to get something out of this.

"Wait Soma let me do it" Ikumi said confidently finally ready for what she was about to do.

"Go ahead" Soma smiled standing at the ready as Ikumi hunched down in front of him

'You can do this Ikumi.' The meat master thought to herself as she undid his belt and pulled down his pants to reveal a simple pair of black striped boxers and the bulge hiding underneath. "Holy crap" Ikumi gasped noticing how big Soma was and she blushed once again because she knew Soma was like this because of her.

"It's big isn't It" Soma smirked recognizing Ikumi's flustered expression.

"Yes it is and it's all mine" Ikumi smiled pulling his boxers down and allowing his nine inches to flow freely.

"Now show me what the meat master can do with some quality sausage." Soma teased wanting to get her motivated for some fun.

"Gladly" Ikumi replied giving his member a quick kiss before immediately engulfing his member with her mouth sliding around 3 inches into her mouth immediately.

"Damn" Soma moaned as Ikumi bobbed her head up and down his rod with no hesitation at all. Her hot mouth and sweet tongue stimulating Soma far more than he expected her too.

'He's huge but I can make this work.' Ikumi thought to herself forcing another 3 inches down her mouth. Unfortunately for her, that was as far as she went and her gag reflex finally kicked in and she had to pull away. "Looks like I'll need to work on this meat a different way" Ikumi smiled pulling away from Soma's member with a wet pop.

Soma's eyes widened as Ikumi slid his rod in between her massive breasts with no hesitation at all "Make sure to treat my meat right Ikumi." Soma smiled. Her massive breasts were incredibly soft and Soma knew she was going to treat him right.

Ikumi scoffed at Soma's slight, "Who do you think you're talking to" Ikumi smiled as she slid her breasts up and down Soma's pole adding licks to his shaft to keep stimulating him.

"Damn, this feels good." Soma moaned. Ryoko was extremely good at blowjobs but Ikumi blew her out of the water with her talents. Soma couldn't help but moan at the excellent technique.

"Seems the mighty Yukihira Soma has met his match." Ikumi teased as she continued her movements.

"You only say that because you're the only one doing anything Ikumi." Soma taunted. He was certainly enjoying Ikumi's efforts but he was getting bored letting her have all the fun.

Ikumi stopped her ministrations and got onto the bed spreading her legs for Soma and showing off her pink pussy, "Then show me what you can do Mr. First seat." Ikumi taunted adding a come hither motion to her fingers to entice him further.

Soma smiled before crawling onto the bed towering over Ikumi, "Don't say I didn't warn you Ikumi." Soma smiled before leaning down and kissing her collarbone eliciting a slight moan from Ikumi.

"Is that all you got" Ikumi teased with a sultry voice.

"Hardly" Soma replied before grabbing Ikumi's breast with his left hand and sliding a finger from his right hand into her snatch.

"KYAA" Ikumi moaned not expecting him to go that route so quickly.

"How's that" Soma smiled as he upped the ante by starting to lick her breasts with his tongue alternating between each of her large nipples while his finger slid in and out of her snatch.

"Keep going Soma. I feel so good" Ikumi said happily never expecting Soma to be this skilled. She was being stimulated on multiple fronts and she loved it.

"I thought you would." Soma smiled adding a second finger to Ikumi's snatch.

"Yess!" Ikumi cried out as the pleasure inside her body increased even more. Little by little Soma was pushing her towards her desired release but after around three minutes he pulled away. "What's wrong Soma?" Ikumi asked nervously since he stopped out of the blue.

"Nothing's wrong Ikumi." Soma smirked as he lined his rod up with her soaked snatch. "I just figured it was time for us to mix our ingredients." Soma smiled deciding to have some fun with the interaction.

Ikumi blushed heavily at the reference but she was thrilled with the idea, "Okay Soma. Why don't we make a wonderful Don using your penis and my pussy?" Ikumi replied spreading her lips for Soma to use.

Soma couldn't help but chuckle at the Don reference but he wasn't going to say no considering how hard he was, "Here we go Ikumi." Soma smiled sliding into her entrance easily breaking her hymen and filling her up.

"Ahhh!" Ikumi yelled out as she felt her virginity being taken and her release arriving as a result of it.

"I'll give you a minute to settle yourself." Soma smiled enjoying the snug feeling of Ikumi's entrance and the feel of her orgasm around him.

"No, Soma you need to start mixing your part of the dish." Ikumi stammered since she wanted to make sure to enjoy this for as long as possible. "Alright" Soma shrugged as he began moving inside her using slow swift strokes so Ikumi could get used to it.

"So big! So good! So hot" Ikumi muttered her greatest fantasy realized. Even if it was for one night and one night only she was going to enjoy being with Soma.

"Damn you're tight Ikumi and you feel so good" Soma grunted making sure to keep up the pace. Tonight went even better than he expected and he would definitely come see Ikumi again.

"My breasts, play with my breasts more" Ikumi yelled out wanting to experience even more pleasure and her breasts were eager for more after his earlier fun.

"Of course" Soma smiled leaning down in order to suck her massive breasts while keeping up his pace inside Ikumi.

"So GOOD!" Ikumi yelled out as Soma sucked her breasts for a minute before pulling away,

"We're almost done Ikumi." Soma smiled grabbing the tanned goddess and flipping her onto her knees into his favorite position before sliding in yet again while grabbing her breasts with his hands.

"Ahhh!" Ikumi cried out her pleasure increasing even more due to how deep Soma was getting.

"Ikumi we're almost done." Soma smiled knowing that his release was extremely close.

"Soma, make sure to come inside me. Don't worry about me getting pregnant" Ikumi yelled out.

"You sure" Soma asked calmly. He was by no means against the idea but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Yes. I want to feel you inside of me."

"Okay" Soma smiled upping the pace slightly in order to get Ikumi the release she desired.

"Soma I'm cumming again." Ikumi yelled out her pleasure even greater.

"I am too Ikumi." Soma smiled the home stretch nearly there.

"I'm cumming!" Ikumi yelled out her second orgasm flying through her body.

"Me too" Soma smiled painting Ikumi's insides white with his seed.

"I love you Yukihira Soma." Ikumi said timidly before collapsing on the bed. This was everything she could've imagined and more.

"Thank you Ikumi." Soma smiled before kissing her on the cheek. Ikumi was a wonderful girl and any guy would be lucky to have her. The fact that she loved him was far more flattering then he would ever admit.

**LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

As a now dressed Soma made his way towards his bike, he smiled because today went exactly as he planned. When he arrived at his bike he found a small envelope waiting for him. "What's this" Soma wondered since Hisako wouldn't have left such a thing and she was the only one who would've known about the bike. Opening the envelope his eyes widened at what was waiting for him.

That's it for Chapter 3 of Taste of Totsuki and I hope you liked this simple story with Ikumi. Next time, Soma deals with blackmail from a source he didn't expect.


	4. Blackmail

Chapter 4 Blackmail

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma. Any characters and references that I use belong to its creators.

Alright boys and girls it's time for Soma to deal with his blackmailer and you guys should already know who it is. Get ready for some fun.

(Polar Star Dormitory)

After returning to his dorm room, Soma looked through the contents of the envelope and he was not happy. Inside the envelope were photos of him and Ryoko after one of their makeout sessions with her hair disheveled as well as ones of him and Hisako coming out of various rooms where they had sex at the school. The person also hinted they had photos of his date with Ikumi. The worst part was that the person would reveal the photos to the newspaper club and turn his love life into a huge scandal unless he went to the stadium where they held the Autumn Elections. "How could this have happened" Soma cursed.

"Soma is everything okay" Ryoko asked from outside his room. He was actually a little surprised that she was still up since it was around 11 o clock.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Mind if I come in." Ryoko said bashfully.

"Sorry but I just wanna get some sleep." Soma said nervously. He didn't need Ryoko finding out about this. It was his problem and his problem alone.

"Okay" Ryoko replied nervously. Something was clearly wrong and she'd have to ask around.

(Scene Skip)

Class went by quickly and Soma slowly made his way towards the old stadium wondering why his blackmailer wanted him to come there of all places. When he arrived at the stadium he discovered that he was not alone

"What are you doing here Soma?" Arato Hisako asked nervously as she stood in the middle of the arena but she was not alone. Next to her were Ryoko and Ikumi and all of them were not happy.

"I should say the same for all of you." Soma replied with a hint of annoyance.

"I got a message this morning from a random number saying to come here or my relationship with you will be revealed." Hisako said nervously.

"Me too"

"Same here" Ryoko and Ikumi said with a shocked expression.

'Uh oh' Soma thought to himself realizing that he was in trouble. He would've continued but a new figure walked onto the stage with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad all of you could make it. I was a little worried that Ryō didn't get my message out in time." Alice smiled as she looked down on the group. Soma couldn't believe it, his blackmailer was Alice Nakiri of all people.

"Miss Alice what is the meaning of this." Hisako yelled out.

"Just a little revenge Hishoko." Alice smiled.

"Huh" Soma blinked owlishly.

"Ojou is just mad because she wanted to be the big star of Totsuki and Soma ruined it for her." Ryō said in his calm voice having appeared alongside her master.

"That's not true Ryō." Alice said angrily.

Soma shrugged since this was getting really stupid really fast. "Who cares why you're doing this Alice, just tell me what you want?" Soma groaned.

Alice smiled a bit since Soma was going along with her plan, "We're going to have a Shokugeki right now. If I win, I want you to give up your status as First Seat." Alice said cheekily.

'There's no way he'd do this.' Hisako thought to herself as she watched Soma think about it. Ever since his arrival at Totsuki, Soma worked hard and fought hard to reach this point. There was no way in her mind that Soma would just give it up.

"Alright Alice. You have a deal." Soma smiled since he could kill two birds with one stone.

"What!" Hisako said out loud.

"Soma, are you insane?" Ryoko added. Ikumi could only look on in disbelief at the crazy idea.

"Perfect then" Alice started to say but Soma wasn't done.

"But if you lose Alice. You become my slave. You'll do what I want, when I want no matter what it is." Soma replied.

"Huh" Alice said with a slight blush since she was sure most of his requests would be sexual in nature. It was only natural since he said slave instead of servant.

"You heard me Alice. You're forcing me to give up something I've worked hard for. So you have to give something of equal value back to me and it would be awesome to have somebody from the Nakiri clan to do what I wish." Soma smiled sadistically.

Alice hesitated since that was a big risk she was taking, but since she came this far she would take that chance. "Alright Soma you have a deal." Alice replied calmly and they had their Shokugeki.

"Can you three judge this?" Soma asked calmly.

The girls all looked at each other reluctantly knowing that this would end badly if Soma somehow lost but under the circumstances they had no choice, "Alright" the girls nodded and the Shokugeki was finally able to begin.

(Scene Skip)

Though the girls were stunned by the initial challenge, the group was not stunned when Soma won the battle 3-0. Alice ironically enough chose a bento theme just like their battle in the original election and Soma won once again and to humiliate Alice even more prepared a seafood style bento. Right now Soma was in Alice's bedroom along with Ryō something Soma insisted as his first order to his new slave. Alice was in a silver v-cut nightgown so her incredible breasts were out for all to see. Ryō and Soma were each in casual shirts with simple loose fitting shorts. "Umm Master my I ask you something?" Alice said timidly. She had a fairly good idea of what Soma was going to do to her and she wasn't completely against it. The problem was that Ryō was there and her feelings for her long-time aide were a muddled mess and had been for some time.

"You just did Alice." Ryō said in his usual glazed voice. By gaining control of Alice, Soma also gained control of his number two rival in Ryō which is why he couldn't refuse this odd request.

'Stupid Ryō' Alice huffed quietly though a blush adorned her face something Soma noticed.

"What's up Alice?" Soma smiled.

"We both know what's about to happen but why is Ryō here?" Alice wondered with a slight blush.

Soma was a little surprised by this question and her acceptance but something else had to be done first, "Ryō do you mind leaving me alone with your master for a moment." Soma smiled realizing what was wrong.

"Of course" Ryō replied before leaving Alice's side though as he did an odd look of concern flashed on his face. Once he was gone and the door was closed Alice and Soma were able to talk.

"At least we can finally do this." Alice said calmly as she began to take off her nightgown just for Soma to put a hand up to stop her.

"This time it's my turn to ask you a question Alice." Soma smiled.

"Okay" Alice said bitterly.

"Do you like Ryō?" Soma asked calmly.

"Huh!" Alice blushed heavily.

"You heard me Alice, do you like Ryō?" Soma said with a stern smile. He was already certain of the answer and he found the whole thing amusing.

Alice looked conflicted but realized that this was confession time, "Yes I do Soma. Ironically enough, our relationship was a lot like yours and Erina's. A love-hate relationship with tension all around and it only got worse once we reached Totsuki. I've always admired his skill and him but the Nakiri in me didn't want to admit that." Alice admitted causing Soma to smile.

"Okay" Soma smiled before leaving the room for a moment. When he returned Ryō was by his side but his bandana was off meaning that it was his more serious side.

"So what's going on Soma? I thought you'd be balls deep in my master by now." Ryō said in a rather aggressive smile causing Alice to frown slightly.

'Stupid Ryō.' Alice huffed.

"Actually I was going to ask for your help in deflowering your master." Soma smiled causing both Alice and Ryō to freak out.

"Huh!"

"What!" Ryō and Alice said at the same time Ryō with disgust and Alice with shock.

"This will be my first and last command for you Alice. I want you to have sex with both Ryō and me right now. Once that's done you'll be free." Soma smiled. Admittedly the reason he accepted her Shokugeki was because he saw the tension between Alice and Ryō and decided to do something about it.

Alice looked at Soma and Ryō before accepting her fate, "Alright but I have one condition." Alice said with a heavy blush on her face.

"What's that" Soma smirked having a fairly good idea what she wanted.

"I want Ryō to be the one to take my virginity." Alice said bashfully.

That was a simple request so all Soma could say was, "Very well Alice. I guess I'll just watch for now." Soma smiled taking a seat at Alice's desk.

"Here I go Ryō" Alice said bashfully as she walked over to her long-time assistant and planted a kiss on his lips. 'My first kiss' Alice thought as she held the kiss for a few minutes before pulling back and staring at her aide ready to lose her virginity next.

"Are you done now because this is lame?" Ryō said bluntly catching her and Soma off guard.

"What are you saying Ryō" Alice said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Oh come on miss stop it with these crocodile tears. You don't treat somebody you actually care about the way you treated me and my other half all these years. I'm grateful to you for what you've done there's no doubt about that but that's it. You've always been a stubborn pain in the neck and honestly it drives me crazy most of the time. Now you want to pretend that you have feelings for me and hope that Soma will go easy on you, no way. I quit Alice Nakiri and I'll be moving out by the end of the week." Ryō huffed before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

"Ryō!" Alice cried out before falling to the floor with tears in her eyes. Everything Ryō said was right but she hoped that she could work around that. Clearly she was wrong.

"Alice I'm sorry" Soma said bashfully unsure of how to react. He was pretty sure Alice was genuine in her feelings, but he couldn't help but understand Ryō's perspective. Hell, he was still not completely on board with Hisako's plan with Erina because of the same thing.

Alice wiped her tears before standing up with a smile on her face, "I'm okay Soma, why don't we finish our deal and then go our separate ways." Alice said bashfully. Her heart was shattered and she just needed some comfort.

"Alright" Soma said bitterly getting up from his spot at the desk and walking towards the second Nakiri. This was a one-time thing and in his head he was perfectly okay with that.

**LEMON START:**

Soma cupped his right hand on Alice's face and kissed her on the lips just as she attempted to with Ryō earlier. Though Alice hesitated for a moment, she began to kiss back and added her tongue to the mix which Soma approved of by following suit. The clash of tongues lasted almost a minute with Alice doing her best to take control but quickly falling at Soma's hands. A minute later Soma pulled away much to the disappointment of the other Nakiri. "That was a pretty impressive kiss for being your second one." Soma smiled.

"Stupid Soma, let's just get this over with?" Alice pouted.

"There's the Alice Nakiri I know." Soma smiled before walking over to the bed and sitting down with his legs over the side.

Alice's eyes widened since she seemed to know what Soma wanted her to do next. "Getting cheeky aren't we Mr. First Seat." Alice chuckled walking over to the bed and sitting on Soma's lap as her long legs hit the floor.

"It comes with the territory of being First Seat." Soma smiled as he and Alice kissed again this time on the bed. Much like before they fought for dominance and once again Soma took control but this time the makeout session lasted an impressive three minutes before Alice pulled away the trail of saliva showing just how passionate they were.

"So Mr. First Seat, are you ready for your reward for winning our Shokugeki?" Alice smiled standing up proudly as she slid her nightgown off revealing that she was just wearing an ice blue pair of panties that framed her heart shaped ass very well. Alice's massive breasts were out in the open and her pink nipples were standing proud.

"Damn" Soma said happily as he stood up in order to get naked himself taking off his simple shirt to reveal an incredibly toned body. As he reached for his shorts, he was stopped with Alice putting her hands over his.

"Please allow me Master." Alice said cutely causing Soma to smile.

"Very well but be careful." Soma warned knowing what lied underneath the shorts.

"Yeah Yeah" Alice said nonchalantly before hunching down in front of Soma. After easily pulling down the loose shorts, Alice was stunned when she saw the massive bulge in Soma's boxers.

"HUGE" Alice gasped not expecting Soma to be that big even through his clothes. Alice paused slightly before pulling down his boxers and when his member sprung to life next to her face she was in awe. Eleven inches long and 3 inches thick along with being rock hard, its sheer presence was enough to get her wet but she wanted more. Giving it a quick lick with her tongue Alice was surprised at how nice it tasted and quickly started sliding her tongue down his shaft.

"Damn that feels good." Soma said happily as he watched Alice lick up and down his shaft with impressive gusto, her tongue teasing his shaft slowly and sensually.

"I'm just getting started Master and don't worry there's plenty more of this to come." Alice smiled before wrapping her massive breasts around his prick using a trail of saliva in order to make it easier for her to move around his burning pole.

"Oh wow" Soma gasped as the titjob began with Alice using her tongue to add to Soma's stimulation.

"So Master how am I doing?" Alice teased as the combination blowjob and boobjob continued.

"You're incredible Alice" Soma moaned with approval as she continued her work. Alice's breasts were softer than Ryoko's and her tongue work was superior to Ikumi's and add to that the fact she was calling him master and Soma was in heaven.

"Thank you Master. I hope to serve you more from now on." Alice said with a sultry smile before shocking Soma by wrapping her lips around his prick.

"Alice!" Soma moaned in approval as she bobbed her head up and down half of his shaft with her breasts holding steady below. Soma could barely last another minute with the new display. "I'm gonna cum Alice." Soma roared happily.

Alice pulled her lips away and smiled at Soma before saying, "Then cum all over me master. Claim my body as yours." Alice said sultrily resuming the basic boobjob.

"Here we go!" Soma roared as his seed exploded out of him spraying the Nakiri's face and breasts with a ferocious torrent it was so much that Alice was force to cap his member to prevent him from spraying her whole body with cum.

'This is insane.' Alice said in shock as her cheeks swelled to hold Soma's seed and when it finally faded Alice's whole upper body was covered in cum. After swallowing the admittedly tasty seed she was stunned when she looked at Soma's member once again. "You gotta be kidding me?" Alice gasped since he was hard again.

"You're telling me. I can't believe Hisako's drink worked that well." Soma smiled bashfully noticing how much of his seed was on Alice's body.

"What do you mean Hisako's drink" Alice said in confusion.

"Since I didn't know where you lived, I had to ask Hisako for your address but instead of just texting me she had me come over to her apartment before I saw you tonight. When I arrived she gave me your address along with a drink that she said would make the night more pleasant. I took it just before I came back with Ryo and clearly it worked" Soma said bashfully.

'Damn you Hishoko, I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you.' Alice thought to herself as she walked over to the bed. The drink Hisako gave him clearly boosted his sexual prowess as revenge for the blackmail and being called Hishoko. If she were a betting woman it would also ensure that Alice didn't get pregnant which was a good thing. Alice crawled onto the bed before sliding her panties off, revealing a soaked snatch. "No more foreplay, Soma I want you to fuck me right now. Stick your big cock inside me and make me feel good" Alice insisted as she spread her legs for Soma. She was on the verge of cumming from earlier and she didn't want it from some fingers.

"And here I thought I was the Master." Soma smirked as he got onto the bed lining his member up with Alice's snatch. Soma might have felt guilty for what happened with Ryō but he wanted his revenge for the blackmail so Soma teased her entrance with his member.

Alice was furious with Soma as he continued to tease her and she knew what had to be done to change things before she came, "Fuck me Master!" Alice yelled angrily.

"Alright" Soma smirked as he slid inside Alice softly claiming her virginity for his own and easily surpassing her hymen.

"AHHHH" Alice moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as she came all around Soma's member even as her virginity was taken.

"Damn!" Soma gasped when he realized she came from just a simple insertion. She must've been really revved up.

"Stupid Soma, just fuck me" Alice pouted with a dust of pink all over her face.

"Alright Alice, you asked for it." Soma smiled as he began pistoning in and out of her snatch at an impressive speed.

"Ahh! Keep going! So good!" Alice moaned as Soma hammered her snatch teasing the entrance to her womb with each strike.

"We got a long way to go Alice" Soma smiled before putting a little extra strength into his latest efforts.

"Oh god!" Alice screamed as Soma pierced her womb at last. This was a mix of heaven and hell for Alice. Heaven because of how good she felt but hell because her body had yet to recover from her first orgasm and Soma's massive member was pounding her into a pulp.

"Hold on a moment" Soma smirked pulling out for a moment before flipping Alice onto her knees.

"Soma" Alice said nervously knowing that the new position would allow him to go even deeper.

"Don't you mean, Master!?" Soma said happily before slamming into her again.

"Yes Master! Keep fucking me with your big cock" Alice cried out happily.

A smiling Soma hammered Alice and couldn't help but notice her massive breasts were flying around with each thrust. "Can't forget these puppies can I" Soma smirked as he grabbed Alice's massive breasts from behind and began teasing them.

"Yes!" Alice said happily as the combination of Soma's penis inside her and his hands on her breasts was pushing her to her limit far quicker than she expected.

Soma was slightly annoyed that he couldn't get a proper grip due to his cum, but quickly came up with a way to make it more fun for him and his new lover. "Alice I want you to lick my fingers clean of my seed." Soma ordered placing his right hand by her face while keeping up his speed.

"Yes Master" Alice said happily before moving her head and easily licking off the seed her face in an ageho already. With one hand clean it was time for the other one.

"Now this one" Soma smirked switching hands and watching happily as Alice followed suit.

"Your cum tastes so good master. I'm sure my womb will be happily if you fill it with your seed also." Alice said with a sultry smile.

"Are you sure" Soma smiled since his release was actually coming pretty soon. He was a little surprised he lasted only ten minutes but considering his earlier release it shouldn't have been that surprising. Hisako's drink was really having an effect on him.

"Yes Soma. I took some pills before we got started." Alice confirmed as her body prepared for another release. While that was true, she also didn't want to reveal what Hisako did since it would probably anger her.

"Alright, I'm gonna fill you to the brim with my cum Alice." Soma smiled.

"Thank you Master." Alice said happily her body already on the verge of a second orgasm and one that would be truly amazing.

A few thrusts later and Soma was at his limit and he knew it, "It's time Alice. I'm gonna cum inside you" Soma said happily ready to fill the second Nakiri with his seed.

"Let me have it Master. Make me pay for everything I've done." Alice said bashfully. Today was sobering for Alice in plenty of ways and her submitting to Soma was just the beginning.

"Oh yeah" Soma smiled and a few thrusts later he was cumming again and this time her womb was on the receiving end. He quickly filled her pussy to the brim and was forced to pull out again this time spraying Alice's back with his seed.

"Cumming" Alice screamed as the combination of Soma's seed inside and out pushed her to the limits. As she collapsed onto the bed she was hoping that Soma was done.

"Umm Alice, we have a problem." Soma said bashfully.

Alice looked back and her eyes widened even more, "How can you still be hard after that?" Alice gasped.

"Sorry" Soma said bashfully.

'This is gonna be a long night' Alice thought to herself. Luckily for her she could use her Elite Ten privileges to take a day off because she knew that by the time Soma calmed down she would be ruined for other men.

**LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

Two hours later Soma left the Nakiri mansion with a smile on his face and soreness all over his body. After their initial romp he came into Alice's pussy twice more before his member finally ran out of steam. Unfortunately there was more to come since Soma and Alice needed to shower after their romp. Fortunately or unfortunately, the second Nakiri was so drained that Soma was forced to wash her personally and when his member shot up again Soma got to enjoy two rounds of anal because Alice claimed that her birth control wouldn't be enough. The truth was she was afraid that Hisako's drink would lose its effectiveness but she couldn't tell Soma that. By the time they were done Alice was swearing by Soma's member and determined to do this again, not that Soma was complaining. "That was insane" Soma muttered as he reached for his phone which was off until now. When he noticed there was one message, he opened it up just to smile warmly.

'_I'm sure you know by now but the drink I gave you tonight was no ordinary drink. It contained a special mix of medicinal herbs and spices that would not only give you a little extra oomph, but make sure that you can't have any little Soma's anytime soon while you enjoyed Ms Alice. Think of it as payback for her calling me Hishoko all the time… oh and for blackmailing you and the others._

_\- Hisako Arato_

"That girl" Soma said cheekily as he made his way back home. Today was a wild day and he expected it wouldn't be the last one either.

That's it for Chapter 4 everybody and I hope you're enjoying yourselves with taste of Totsuki. Next time, Soma has a business meeting for Totsuki that leads to some incredible pleasure.


	5. Pleasurable Business

Chapter 5 Pleasurable Business

I do not own Shokugeki no Soma. Any characters and references that I use belong to its creators.

Soma has a task to do as a member of the Elite Ten and it turns out to be far more interesting than he planned.

(Headmistress's Office)

Soma Yukihira made his way towards to the Headmistress's Office with a bittersweet smile on his face. Up until a week ago he had every intention of making Erina Nakiri his own but Ryo's words before he claimed Alice as his own kept coming back to him. He managed to hide his conflicting feelings from the others and as he walked towards her office for a meeting he was curious how the sight of the blonde haired Headmistress would make him feel this time around. Arriving at the office, he was met by her secretary and one of said lovers Hisako Arato who was alone for the moment. "Good morning Soma, Miss Erina will be with you briefly." Hisako said with a beaming smile.

"So do we have time for a little makeout session" Soma said with a devious grin on his face. Erina was one thing, but he certainly loved being with Hisako.

Hisako paused for a moment and got up from her desk revealing she was in a cute little office ladies uniform for the moment with a pair of black rimmed glasses, "Only a minute Soma" Hisako warned before wrapping her arms around Soma's waist.

"Got it" Soma replied as the pair's lips connected. It was a passionate kiss and the two lovers certainly enjoyed themselves until a voice interrupted them.

"_Hisako is my next appointment waiting for me?" _Erina Nakiri said calmly.

Hisako quickly pulled away and went back to her spot, "Yes Miss Erina. Soma Yukihira is here?" Hisako said with a flushed look on her face. She thanked the heavens that Erina didn't see what was happening right in front of her office.

"_Let him in" Erina said calmly. _

"Of course" Hisako replied and she looked at Soma who was as calm as ever.

Soma walked into the office to find Erina sitting at her desk the same impassive face as always. Her appearance hadn't changed much if at all since becoming Headmistress exchanging the Totsuki uniform for a simple white button down shirt that did very little to hide how stacked she was and a black pleaded skirt that was currently hidden from view. "Thank you for coming Soma." Erina said calmly.

Soma could've done plenty of things to mess with his old rival, but now was not the time. "What do you need Headmistress?" Soma replied in a professional manner as he sat down at the chair she provided for guests.

Erina was briefly stunned by Soma's respective attitude but quickly gathering herself in order to deliver the message to the current First Seat of the Academy, "As you know already, Central hurt Totsuki's reputation quite a bit and it's taken some time for us to get back on track."

"Yes I know. One of the reasons Eizan is even allowed on the Elite Ten is because you needed his connections." Soma said cheekily.

Erina twitched slightly, but kept her cool, "Yes and ironically enough this meeting has something to do with our favorite yankee." Erina said calmly.

"That so" Soma replied curiously.

"Do you remember Natsume Sendawara" Erina said calmly.

Soma had to pause for a second before he remembered, "Oh yeah. She was that hot blonde who judged our Autumn Elections." Soma said with a perverse smile.

Erina once again found herself twitching at Soma's words but once again kept her cool, "Yes and that hot blonde is the owner of a major corporation along with her sister and we need their help to really get Totsuki back on track."

"I see" Soma smiled liking where this was going at least for him.

"I've scheduled a meeting with her tomorrow afternoon and I'm hoping you can convince her to join up with us again." Erina said calmly.

"No problem." Soma said with a smile on his face.

"Soma, this is an important meeting for Totsuki. Please don't mess it up." Erina pleaded. While his talent made him the clear choice for the First Seat, Soma was anything but professional and she needed him to curb that for this meeting.

"I understand" Soma replied professionally.

"That's all for now" Erina replied with relief in her voice and the simple meeting came to an end. As he walked out of the office Erina was stunned that Soma was acting so professionally. Hell, he had been extremely professional for the last month and she couldn't explain why. Seeing the normally flippant red head act so professionally actually caused Erina to blush slightly and she was grateful that the cause of her blush was gone.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night Soma was relaxing in his room when he received a knock on his door. Walking over, he hoped that it was Ryoko since he hadn't spent much time with her recently. When the door opened he was pleasantly surprised to find Hisako had arrived. "You look disappointed Soma." Hisako teased wearing a pair of simple pajamas.

"Not really. I'm just curious what you wanted to talk to me about." Soma said wondered.

"Erina wanted me to tell you that you'll be picked up by one of her cars tomorrow since she didn't want you bringing your scooter to a business meeting." Hisako smiled.

"And you couldn't have done that over the phone." Soma sweatdropped.

"Well yes I could have, but I discovered something very interesting about the Sendawara sisters that I thought you should look at personally" Hisako smiled as she placed a file on his desk.

'And the fact she wanted to finish what she started this afternoon had nothing to do with it' Soma thought to himself as Hisako walked over to his bed and began to strip. Since he had a moment before he enjoyed Hisako, Soma took the chance to look over the file in case he needed it for the negotiations. "Oh wow" Soma said happily with a smile on his face when he noticed some very interesting information.

"I take it you like the news" Hisako smirked causing Soma to look over to find the aide in just a yellow bra with white frills and matching panties

"Yes I do and it seems I'll have to give you quite the reward for your service." Soma smirked as he got up from his desk.

"What about Lady Erina. Won't she be worried about me?" Hisako teased shaking her rear for Soma's enjoyment.

"You can just say you stayed with Megumi or something like that since it's so late." Soma smiled his pants falling to the ground.

"You know me so well." Hisako smirked since she was going to do that anyway. The night was going to end on a very good note for Soma and with the information Hisako brought him, similar pleasure was on the way the next day.

(Scene Skip)

As he arrived at the Haubi Food Company, Soma was certainly looking forward to today for what it might bring. As much as it annoyed him to do so, Soma was wearing a blue collared shirt with black dress pants and a red formal jacket with the Yukihira symbol on the back. His father had it made for him as a present for getting the First Seat since Soma didn't really have any formal wear. When he got out of the limo he was stunned when Natsume Sendawara herself met him at the entrance to the factory. "It's nice to see you Ms Sendawara" Soma smiled before shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Mr. Yukihira. I must admit you clean up rather nicely" Natsume replied. Natsume was wearing a coral blue dress that showed off her incredible cleavage and flowed all the way down to her knees and a pair of black heels. He was doing everything he could to hold back a boner at the marvelous sight.

"Thank you but we should begin the tour." Soma said calmly wanting to distract himself and her from how his body was feeling.

"But of course" Natsume smiled well aware of what an impact she was having on the redhead.

(Scene Skip)

With the tour of the factory over, Soma wondered what would be next considering what Hisako mentioned to him "So what now" Soma wondered since it appeared the tour was over.

"Now we do the negotiation Soma" Natsume said in a sultry voice before stopping in front of a door with a white sign that said V.I.P room and opened the door.

"Well this is not what I had in mind when I thought we were doing a negotiation Ms Sendawara." Soma smiled as he noticed the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

"I'll be right back actually, I want to prepare something special?" Natsume smiled as she left the room with more sway on her hips.

Soma smiled as he took a moment to look around the room in order to find the condoms that he would need for the upcoming fun before discovering a white robe that was clearly meant for him to wear as he did the negotiations. Apparently, the Sendawara sisters had a habit of sleeping with the Highest Male Seat on the Elite Ten Council in order to negotiate their continued business with Totsuki which was a beautiful thing for him. After getting changed he continued to look until he finally found the condoms, but was disappointed to find that none were his impressive size.

"Looks like he found the robe sis?" Orie Sendawara chuckled.

"Oh and I wanted to surprise him too." Natsume pouted having walked back into the room with her sister

A stunned Soma could only turn around and that boner he had barely managed to hold back during the tour came back instantly. In front of him were Natsume Sendawara and her twin sister Orie dressed in the white shirt and pleaded skirt of the Totsuki uniform. Orie Sendawara had blonde hair in a hime-cut and softer orange eyes then her sister along with a beauty mark on her left cheek. Both sisters were incredibly busty easily surpassing Ikumi as his largest lovers in the breast department and curvy bodies to die for. "Oh man this is awesome." Soma said happily as he drunk in the incredible sight since the shirt was barely holding back the massive breasts in front of him.

"You seem quite happy, but I doubt anybody suspects this side of the sweet Sendawara sisters." Orie chuckled.

"That's right but before we get started on the negotiation I'm wondering why you don't have any of the condoms we've saved." Natsume wondered.

"None of them fit. They were all too small" Soma shrugged.

The two sisters were stunned by the realization that Soma was bigger than any of the lovers they had before and looked at each other in order to decide what to do now. "Then it's a good thing that each of us are on a safe day." Orie smiled causing Soma to light up because his fun wasn't ruined.

"I see" Soma smiled as he walked back towards the sisters.

"Here's how this works Soma dear. You're going to have to make us feel really good and if you do, we'll come back to Totsuki." Orie smiled.

"If you wanna back down now's your chance." Natsume teased.

There was only one answer for Soma to give, "Let's do it girls." Soma said happily.

**LEMON START:**

Soma started by turning towards the older sister and planting a kiss on Natsume's large lips. Much to the shock of the older sibling, Soma quickly dominated the kiss leaving the older sister stunned.

"Well if you're going to kiss him, I guess I'll take the lower half" Orie smiled undoing the robe and revealing his hardened rock hard member causing the older Sendawara sister to pull away in shock.

"HUGE" Natsume gasped pulling away from the heated kiss.

"Yes and it's all mine" Orie said happily as she quickly kissed the bulbous head before wrapping her lips around it with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Damn that's good" Soma said happily enjoying the feeling of the older woman's lips around him.

"Don't forget about me Soma" Natsume pouted as she walked to his right side and slammed her lips against Soma's again resuming their makeout session.

'Oh don't worry I didn't.' Soma thought to himself as he used his right hand to rub Natsume's massive rear as he continued to make out with her.

"NGHH" Natsume moaned as the combination of his tongue inside her mouth and his hand on her ass proved to be more stimulating then she expected.

"I'm jealous Natsume" Orie teased for a moment before resuming her work.

"You're jealous, nghh, you're the one getting to suck his big dick." Natsume pouted. She was enjoying herself but she wanted to enjoy his member just as much.

Orie smiled as she moved to his left side making room for her sister, "Then join me sis. He's not only big he tastes really good" Orie smiled.

Natsume pulled away from Soma and smiled, "Don't mind if I do" Natsume said happily before hunching down next to her sister and before long, both Sendawara sisters were licking his cock.

"Damn this is good" Soma said happily enjoying the two tongues against his shaft. He was very much used to double blowjobs because of Ikumi and Ryoko but these two were on a whole different level.

"Don't give in so easily Soma. We have a long way to go." Natsume teased.

"That's right. You may have the biggest cock of anybody who has ever come to visit us, but if you can't endure us together it won't matter" Orie continued.

"Sounds like a challenge" Soma smirked spurned on by their words about his length and questions of his prowess.

"Yes it is Soma and it's time for you to really start cooking" Natsume smiled as she and Orie got up from their hunched positions. Soma looked on with glee as the two Sendawara sisters slowly stripped out of their uniforms and his rock hard member was begging for more. When they were finally naked, Soma was stunned at how amazing they looked. If Ryoko and Ikumi were High D cups, and Erina was a Low E, these two were at least G cups if not higher and their nipples were enormous.

"Holy crap." Soma gasped looking at the girls wondering how it was possible to get tits that big. It didn't help that they had incredibly taught bodies which you wouldn't expect for a bunch of executives.

The sisters both smiled at Soma's appraisal but it was time to get down to business. "So Soma, which of us do you want to challenge. You only need to convince one of us of your skill" Natsume said happily.

"Both" Soma said instantly wanting to take full advantage of the moment.

The two Sendawara sisters looked at Soma with a smile, "Sounds like fun" Natsume smiled as she hunched in front of Soma again and quickly surrounded his member with her breasts.

"Damn that's good. I'm so lucky right now." Soma said happily as Natsume began a titjob for the ages.

"Hmm so what about lil old me" Orie wondered with a teasing smile.

"Come on over here and I'll show you" Soma replied licking his tongue devilishly.

"Oh I like him" Orie said happily as she walked to the right of her sister but stayed up right so Soma could enjoy her body properly.

"Let's eat" Soma smiled as he quickly surrounded Orie's right nipple with his tongue catching her off guard slightly.

"KYAAA" Orie cried out not expecting him to go that route so quickly.

"Are you okay sis" Natsume said nervously not expecting such a moan so soon.

"Yeah… his tongue… is just too good." Orie moaned as Soma's tongue licked her right nipple while his left hand went for her left breasts to keep things going. He would let Natsume do as she pleased since he didn't want to rush the moment.

"I see" Natsume smiled as she noticed her sister was starting to get wet. Normally Natsume would've done the negotiations by herself, but due to Soma's father both girls wanted a shot at him if they could help it. It wasn't a well-known fact but Orie and Natsume were a year behind the Ashura and like many on campus were charmed by his skill and good looks. Of course like many they also didn't want to try and go after him for fear of blowback.

"Convinced of my skills yet?" Soma smirked before resuming his work on Orie.

"Maybe my sister is but not me." Natsume smiled as she stopped her actions on Soma's member and got up.

"I gotcha sis" Orie smiled as the Sendawara sister's switched allowing Soma to enjoy Natsume's massive breasts.

"Now, let's see if Orie was exaggerating about that tongue of yours." Natsume smiled. She was used to all types of tongues and she suspected Orie was just dealing with the perils of a dry spell.

"Alright" Soma smiled as he began licking Natsume's breasts.

"Nghh not bad" Natsume moaned as Soma's tongue teased her nipples just as she had her sister. As for Orie she was skillfully licking Soma's shaft with her tongue forgoing the use of her breasts since Natsume had done that.

"Thanks… both of you are amazing." Soma smiled happily.

"Soma… are you a virgin" Natsume wondered as Soma teased her breasts even more. She didn't want to admit it but he was far more skilled than she expected.

"There's no way he is with a monster like this" Orie smiled as she continued to tease his member.

"Nope I'm not. I'm actually sleeping with a few girls from Totsuki right now." Soma smiled unashamed of his sexual prowess.

"Oh and what about Miss Headmistress herself. There were plenty of rumors… that you were a major reason that she rebelled against Azami." Natsume smiled through Soma's ministrations.

"It's a work in progress. I am sleeping with her secretary and her cousin but I haven't gone after Erina." Soma admitted knowing the girls would keep a secret.

"Well how about you add the Sendawara sister's to that group. I'm sure we can make excuses for you to see us for way more fun" Orie smiled as she stopped her teasing of Soma's prick and went over to the edge of the bed before spreading her long legs and revealing her soaked womanhood to Soma.

"Orie, I thought we were going to tease him a bit more." Natsume asked in shock.

"Maybe you were, but I'm horny and his dick his huge" Orie scoffed.

"Works for me" Soma smirked stopping his fun with Natsume to walk over to the bed to line himself with Orie.

"Let me have it Soma" Orie smiled happily.

"Got it" Soma replied before sliding in softly causing him and Orie to grunt at the same time. Orie from the size of his member and Soma because of how tight her pussy was.

"Orie are you okay" a watching Natsume wondered.

"Yeah he's just really big. You can get moving Soma because I want to feel you as soon as possible" Orie grunted despite the pain.

"Yes ma'am" Soma replied as he began to move.

"That's the stuff" Orie moaned happily.

Natsume slowly walked over to the coupling group and wondered just what her sister was feeling, "Does it really feel that, KYA" Natsume moaned as Soma resumed the assault on her breasts with no hesitation at all.

"I didn't forget you Natsume. While I fuck your sister I want you to enjoy my tongue." Soma smiled as the fun began. Soma moved inside of Orie with slow thrusts while teasing Natsume's breasts with his tongue.

"So good Soma." Orie cried out.

"Keep going" Natsume said happily. Both Sendawara sisters were enamored with Soma's skill and as the time passed the two women were slowly becoming more agreeable.

"Of course" Soma smiled taking a moment to surprise the other Sendawara with a heated kiss that quickly got tongue.

"Lucky Natsume" Orie pouted but Soma's movement quickly changed that feeling.

"Don't worry when I'm done fucking your incredible pussy. I'm sure we can make out with each other plenty." Soma smiled.

"Sounds good" Orie said happily. The minutes passed and it was finally time for Soma's fun to come to an end at least as far as Orie was concerned.

"Orie I'm about to cum inside you." Soma announced as Natsume pulled away so Soma could finish off her sister and so she could prep for her turn.

"Let me have it Soma" Orie said happily. A few thrusts later and at last it was time.

"I'm cumming" Soma roared slamming a load inside the second Sendawara sister.

"So good" Orie cried as her legs went limp over the edge of the bed with Soma's cum dripping onto the floor.

"Over here Soma" Natsume purred from the right side of the bed with her ass in the air and pussy ready for Soma to enjoy.

"I guess it's your turn" Soma smiled walking over to the bed. He could really get used to this

"Yes it is and I want you to give me a meal to remember." Natsume smiled sultrily.

"Will do" Soma smiled before sliding into the second sister. This was definitely one of his most fun moments as first Seat of Totsuki and he was definitely going to come back for more.

**LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

Soma finally left the building after 2 hours of extremely intense sex with the Sendawara sister's with each girl receiving multiple loads in their pussies to the point that he was sure they'd be pregnant if not for the fact it was a safe day. "Now about that ride" Soma groaned in annoyance about to call Hisako to send him a ride, but he was caught off guard when a black limo appeared in front of him.

"Get in the back Mr. Soma." The limo driver said calmly and Soma did just that unaware that he wasn't alone.

"Your meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago what happened Yukihira" Erina huffed in annoyance. When Soma didn't call she was afraid that Soma did something stupid so rushed out to get him and ensure that things were still on track.

"Sorry about that. Negotiations were pretty intense but I got the job done." Soma smiled happily.

"Well that's good" Erina replied with as she motioned for the driver to begin the ride back to Totsuki.

(Scene Skip)

After the initial discussion, the ride back was surprisingly silent between the First Seat and the Headmistress. Erina was angry that Soma took so long but Soma's scent was the real reason for her silence. 'What's going on?' Erina thought to herself as they approached the polar star dorm. While Erina's tongue was top notch, what most didn't know was that she also had a keen sense of smell. The young Headmistress could smell perfume all over Soma and more than should be expected from a simple negotiation. She was finally about to ask about what was bothering her when the limo arrived at their destination.

"We've arrived at the Polar Star Dorm." The driver announced breaking Erina from her stupor.

"Thank you" Soma said calmly as he got out of the car.

"Soma." Erina said calmly.

"What's up" Soma replied nonchalantly.

"Nice work" Erina replied softly trying to act as a friend for once instead of his boss.

"Thanks" Soma said with a smile before walking over to his dorm.

"Let's go" Erina insisted motioning for the driver to leave but she wanted to get one last few of the red head before the night ended. When she did, her eyes widened because of what she saw. Waiting for Soma at the entrance to the polar star dorm was her aide Arato Hisako and she greeted him with a kiss which Soma gladly returned. The Nakiri Heiress stared at the pair make out until she could no longer see the dorm and the whole way back to her mansion she found herself speechless for one of the few times in her life.

That's it for Chapter 5 and this one was trickier to pull out then I expected because the Sendawara don't give me much to work with. Next chapter, Erina's still shaking from the makeout session between Soma and her aide and although she wants to directly confront the two she chooses a more indirect option.


End file.
